


The Best Time to Wear an Ugly Sweater is Christmastime

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stared down at the mass of yarn and felt in his hands. The black sweater was wreathed with gold tinsel around a stuffed moose head right on the chest, complete with hat and scarf. It was hideous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Time to Wear an Ugly Sweater is Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: wearing ugly Christmas jumpers

“Cas, you can’t be serious.” Dean stared down at the mass of yarn and felt in his hands. The black sweater was wreathed with gold tinsel around a stuffed moose head right on the chest, complete with hat and scarf. It was hideous. 

“I most certainly am serious.” Castiel, to his credit, was already wearing his sweater. A red ribbed knit decorated with Christmas trees, dangling Christmas lights and bells, and a pair of bears in their own Christmas sweaters. Of course, Dean had drawn the short end of the stick on this one. “Sam told me that it was common for people to don ugly sweaters at Christmas time.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Naturally. Where did you even find these?” Castiel flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“I found a kit at the store.” He mumbled. 

“So you made these yourself?” Dean examined the sweater in his hands again. Somehow, it didn’t seem as ugly now that he knew Castiel had made it. “Y’know, Cas…these really aren’t that bad.” Dean slipped the sweater on over his head. “It looks much better on than by itself.” Castiel’s smile was small, but it lit up the whole room. 

“Yeah?” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and tugged him against his chest. He leaned down so that Castiel could feel his breath on his ear.

“Yeah.” He turned and caught Castiel’s lips with his own. “I love it, Cas. It’s the best ugly Christmas sweater ever.”


End file.
